justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Horse
'Dark Horse '''by ''Katy Perry is featured on ''Just Dance 2015''. Dancer Lead Dancer She is a Cleopatra and looks very similar to Rich Girl. She has blue hair, red shirt and a blue skirt. During the pyramid scene, she is in a golden bodysuit bejeweled with decorations. Backup Dancers The backup dancers begin as the female cat dancers in the music video but with a blue-red scheme. During the pyramid scene, the cat dancers turn into the male servants in the music video and are wearing necklaces and purple shorts and shoes. They do not seem to be wearing tops. Background The background seems to have come from the music video. There is a red carpet within a sand fortress and it takes place within a desert. At one part during the song, pyramids appear in a dark sky in the background. Trivia * The song was accidently leaked on UbiBlog and Uplay. * It was taken off of both pages immediately. * This will be the 11th song by Katy Perry in the Just Dance series. First being Hot n Cold in Just Dance, second being Firework in Just Dance 2 (as a DLC), third being California Gurls in Just Dance 3, fourth and fifth being E.T. and Teenage Dream as Just Dance 3 Best Buy exclusives, sixth being Part of Me in Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 as a DLC, seventh being I Kissed a Girl in Just Dance 2014, eight being Roar as a Just Dance 2014 DLC, ninth being Waking Up in Vegas as a Just Dance 2014 Popchips exclusive and tenth being Birthday in Just Dance 2015. * This will be the 4th Egyptian related dance in the series after Walk Like an Egyptian, Night Boat To Cairo and Rich Girl. *This is the first Katy Perry to not be a solo dancer, not counting the On-Stage version of I Kissed a Girl. * The word "Aphrodite" is not censored. ** Aphrodite is the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation, according to Wikipedia, and is sort of inappropriate for the game. However, in the lyrical context, Katy Perry was singing about love and not sex. * This does not use the version with Juicy J. * In the picture of the full song list Dark Horse was not listed. **Maybe the reason was to surprise us as fans that Dark Horse, not included in the game, was added. Gallery Download.png|Dark Horse confirmed Proof.png|Dancer confirmed. Confirmed songs.png|More Proof Dark Horse Confirmation.jpg Cattura2.JPG|Shoot of Just Dance UBI Studios of Beta Version of Dark Horse! Cattura4.JPG|Dark Horse UBI Just Dance Beta Studios pic 2 Cattura5.JPG|Just Dance 2015 UBI Beta Studios Dark Horse pic 3 10710728 847985628569030 468291645433422563 n.jpg 10177461 847985348569058 6588639865067609336 n.jpg Imagegaralol.jpg Video Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Katy Perry Category:Songs with censored words Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Leaked Songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Fun Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Viral Popularity Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Trio Dances Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Dancers with makeup Category:Reflections Category:Around-The-World Category:Is It Fashion? Category:Avant Guarde Category:Songs with words that should of been censored